


"Just... shut up"

by blakeshevine



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst with a lovey ending, Cute, First Kisses, Lovers Spat, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakeshevine/pseuds/blakeshevine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake has been awful to Adam all week at work; though Adam can't fathom why. Adam finally confronts him about it and tells him how much it is hurting him. Blake decides to fix it by showing him exactly how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Just... shut up"

“You just can’t accept that you lost, can ya? Ya can’t take that I’m a better coach than you. Oh well, man, you’ll get a dark horse eventually. Step up the game, it’ll come.” Blake said slowly and easily with his bright grin, though his tone didn’t mimic the one of teasing like it normally would.  
It wasn’t light and airy, it wasn’t supposed to make Adam chuckle like usual. It wasn’t there to give entertainment, humour or lightness; it was there to sting him. He could hear the tone lingering in the words he had said and, even though Adam knew what he was saying was complete bullshit, the words cut him deeper than they ever could have if they had an aura of joking about them. They didn’t even remotely possess that quality, and it hurt. It wasn’t the first time this week that he’d done something like that, either.  
But just last week they had been inseparable - Blake had even started coming over to Adam’s chair and squeezing in with him during the breaks, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling up cozily with him right up to the last second until they started recording again. It had gotten to the point where the others had actually stopped commenting on their actions because they knew that nothing would stop them (and they were happening too frequently to warrant the effort). They were joined at the hip and, truth be told, Adam was feeling so much love in his heart and he thought for a split second that maybe Blake was, too. That was, until he turned up on Monday and Blake was being excessively mean to him; not in the usual way that he had banter with him, though. This was cruel - he was being snide, rude and often quite evil. Adam had walked in on Monday, bounded straight over to Blake’s chair and jumped to sit in his lap, only to be greeted with a big hand placed upon his chest, stopping him from moving any closer. Okay, he’d thought, he’s probably just tired. And he’d left it there. But it had been going on all week, getting worse and worse as the days rolled by, and this was the final straw.

Adam stood from his chair, placing his pen down as calmly as he could, flipping the cover of his notebook closed to buy him an extra second or two to calm himself down and rationally think of what he wanted to say. He stepped around the side of the chair and made his way immediately over to Blake, his footing getting heavier and heavier with each step, his face reddening with upset as he took in the countryman’s features; noting how soft and sweet they looked. He flicked his eyes briefly over his body, noticing how he was more slumped and usual. Oh, how he wanted to curl up with him right there. Despite the thought pressing on his mind, he continued forward and then stood right in front of Blake’s chair, crossing his arms over his chest. He cleared his throat, capturing the attention of Blake, who seemed immediately taken aback by Adam’s angry presence. His eyes widened and his jaw fell slack, obviously wanting to say something, but he wasn’t given the blessing - Adam tore into him immediately.

“Blake, what is your problem? Man, you haven’t been cool with me all week and I don’t get it! I know haven’t said anything bad to you because you haven’t even stayed around me long enough for me to say anything! You’ve barely been around and at the end of the day you’ve run away from me with a scowl on your face! What have I done to you, Blake? What’s the problem?!” He started off whispering to him attempting to be discreet, but he got louder and louder with every word spoken, hurt filling him and bubbling over in an overwhelming amount; his face reddening with every passing moment, spelling out his upset even clearer than his words. “The last time I came over to you and tried to talk to you, you snapped at me and then when I tried to sit with you like I often do, you told me to step away and to stop being such a child! You’ve never called me a child before, Blake! You’ve never pushed me away before… What is it? What did I do to you?” He finished off with a low grumble, slowly pushing Blake’s pen onto the floor as he placed his hands flat on the surface of the small table and leaned forward to look straight into Blake’s eye. “I’m not taking it anymore, man! I’m not! What the hell is up with you?!” His resolve cracked right then as the silence filled the bubble around them, bringing palpable tension with it. “I- I don’t know what I did- I… I don’t get it…” his voice fell to a whisper, barely audible to Blake, who was now sat bolt upright in his chair and had begun to lean forward a little. “I- I thought you… I thought you liked me, man. I thought- I thought we were friends…” he whispered, the word cutting into his heart painfully. He thought they were getting to be more than friends, but he’d clearly perceived everything they’d had completely incorrectly. 

The thought pressed upon his mind, questions burning inside of him as he took a step away from Blake’s chair, taking his silence as cue to leave him. He turned on his heel without a shadow of hesitation and jogged out of the studio, listening to the sounds of utterances around him. He didn’t care about them right now; they could be dealt with later. He could tell them it was all a play up, something to entertain during the long break. What he cared about was Blake and why he didn’t want anything to do with him anymore. What he cared about were the plethora of thoughts swimming in his mind, filling him with more doubt and confusion than ever. Thoughts that would probably never be put to bed, because it seemed that Blake just didn’t want to justify him with an answer. Adam slumped himself against the wall, leaning as his tormented mind flipped thoughts to and fro, his confusion ever increasing with every passing moment; each positive moment they had shared together replaying themselves in a loop in his mind, increasing his upset tenfold. 

Just as Adam had completely admitted defeat with the whole thing and had resigned to the idea of going back to his chair and just ignoring Blake entirely off camera (he still had to be pleasant on camera, of course), he heard the booming footsteps of Blake’s cowboy boots - he’d know those footsteps a mile off; it wasn’t exactly hard to tell that they belonged to a six foot five countryman. His six foot five countryman. His heart panged at the thought, but he hastily shook it from his mind and huffed, standing himself up straight in order to greet the man - who was making quite an obvious beeline for him after spotting him leaning up against the wall just by the dressing rooms.

“What do you want, Blake?” he snapped, his own voice coming out snide and sarcastic. “Have you come to share some more sarcastic quips with me? I think I’ve heard enough of those over the past few days. Don’t you?” 

“Adam- Just- Just, shut up for a sec!” Blake whispered, his voice trembling lightly; his entire body following suit as a ripple of nerves swept through him. He'd tried so hard to hide the fact that he'd had growing feelings for Adam - he'd tried hiding it through the "bromance" facade, he'd tried hiding it through acting like a brother to Adam, and he'd tried distancing himself from Adam (or getting him to distance from Blake) by being mean to him. None of it would work; he just had to face his feelings dead on, and he knew exactly what to do. His legs trembled at the mere thought; but he knew he had to do it. It had been a long time coming.

“Why should I shut up? You haven’t shut up digging at me all week! Every time I’ve opened my mouth, you’ve had an issue with it and have torn into me! It isn’t fair, Blake, and I’ve had enough of this shit from you!”

Before Adam could even properly finish blurting the last few words of his rage, Blake had strode forward, immediately closing the gap between the two of them and consequently leaving no space for Adam to creep around him; he was cornered by him in that one simple movement. He took a deep breath and raised his hands to Adam’s open overshirt, grabbing fitfuls of it and using it as an anchor to pull him closer, doing just that and crashing his smaller body against Blake’s larger chest, the sound of his light grunt filling the silence around them in the corridor. The action practically swept Adam off of his feet, and he immediately found himself weakening in front of him, his entire body crumbling into Blake’s. He had tried to show how angry he was, how pissed off he was and how unfair Blake had been with him - but now it was completely unravelling as Blake held him there, staring at him with an ever intensifying gaze, his love-filled blues burning into his own eyes, losing himself in the swimming emotions that filled the eyes that he had gotten lost in more times than he could ever begin to count. He had lost all feeling in his arms, his legs, and all his mind could process was that Blake was stood mere centimetres away, gripping his shirt to keep him close. His heart hammered in his chest, conflicted with how to feel about the whole thing - but he made no attempt to move away from him. He couldn’t. He didn’t want to. He didn’t know where this was going, but he couldn’t move himself from Blake - being in such close proximity with him was just what he needed.

“Just… shut up.” Blake murmured gruffly, his deep voice further penetrating Adam’s icy exterior that he had tried so hold to keep ahold of. Adam lost complete strength in his body, but what happened next surprised him most of all: Blake used the grip of his shirt to pull Adam flush against his chest, smushing their bodies together without an ounce of hesitation, crushing the both of them together as he quickly lowered his head, bowing his back to bend him lower so that he could capture Adam’s lips beneath his own in one swoop; his slightly parted lips enveloping Adam’s with a sweet ease. Blake slowly moved his hands from the front of his shirt, smoothing down the fabric that he had ruthlessly tugged, sliding them down his sides to rest upon his back; his fingers fanning out over the muscular surface of his back, feeling the way the muscles were manipulated as his touch slid over each and every inch of his back, feeling the way he shivered beneath his touch. The feeling was addicting to him and he found that he couldn’t halt his movements even if he tried, the feel of Adam’s muscles beneath his fingers was a feeling he had craved for so long. He held him there, pressed tightly against his body as he kissed him feverishly; tilting his head to the left to give him better access to his lips, kissing him harder and more passionately with every passing second, each and every emotion spilling from him. 

He parted his lips even further and felt Adam mirror the movement. His heart sped into overdrive and, before he could stop himself, he slid his tongue over his lips and darted it over the length of Ad’s bottom lip, the sweet taste of coffee and everything Adam spilling onto his taste buds; filling him with an impossibly increasing need, love, lust and desire. Everything that he was giving right now was like a drug to him; he needed more and he couldn’t get enough. Even as he slowly trailed his tongue over Adam’s bottom lip, he couldn’t get enough of the taste. He needed more, and so, he slowly flicked it across his top lip, and then withdrew it; parting his lips further to give him a deeper kiss, desperate to show him every single raw emotion that was spilling in his heart. The emotions had begged to escape from him for weeks and now, with his lips pressed firmly against Adam’s, he had the chance. He had the chance to show him just how intensely he felt for him, he had the chance to show him an explanation for why he had kept his distance. He was filled with love and lust, undeniably so, and now was the perfect time to show him just how intensely he felt the myriad of emotions.

A groan vibrating into the kiss pulled Blake from his thought filled stupor and he halted in his movements for his movement, timidly gauging if it was a groan of displeasure that had slid from Adam’s lips. He groaned once more and, before he knew it, he was being tugged closer into the rock star’s body, held there by strong hands as he stepped the kiss up a notch; kissing him harder and with increasing passion and need as the two of them gave each other what they desperately needed: each other.

The kiss broke away with the two of them panting, desperately attempting to catch their breaths once more. They had put off pulling away, but they knew they had to eventually; but even then, they remained close, their foreheads pressing against each other, their eyes remaining closed.

“I love you. I love you.” Blake whispered huskily against Adam’s kiss-bruised lips, their lips still brushing together. They knew they weren’t done here yet. Not by a long shot.


End file.
